A New Inmate
by QueenOfXDs
Summary: Kiwi completely rejects the idea of a new vessel for Orochimaru when Kabuto tells her about him. But will she change her mind when she sees him for herself?SasukexKiwi SasuKiwi SasukexOC SasuOC


The New Inmate

I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever will. I don't own Kiwi either. Whatevs

* * *

The New Inmate

A SasuKiwi story

"Hey Kiwi-chan, guess what?"Kabuto asked. He stepped into Kiwi's room to tell her a piece of important information. She looked up from her video game and made eye contact with the man.

"Hmmm, it's not my birthday, or anyone else's here, for that matter. Not an anniversary, or Christmas." She paused, than gasped with delight. "We're having onigiri for dinner tonight?!" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe!" he replied. "But that's not it."

"Then what is it?" she asked with a pout.

"You know how Orochimaru-sama is in need of another vessel?"

"Yeah, he was talking about some Sasuke Uchiha person, or whatever." Kiwi said this with a hint of jealousy in her tone. She didn't like it when her 'Orochi-sama' spoke of another person with favoritism.

"Yes, he was talking about Sasuke-kun" Kabuto said while pushing up his glasses. Kiwi constantly told him to get contact lenses, but Kabuto insisted on using his glasses.

"So is he the reason why Tayuya and them went out?" she asked.

Kabuto nodded and said, "Well, they went out to fetch Sasuke-kun, but in the process, they, um, passed on." Kiwi gasped.

"And Kimi-chan?" she asked. She was the one who helped Kimmimaro escape. Even though she was scolded, it was worth helping her first friend here have one final chance to live again.

"I'm sorry Kiwi-chan, but he didn't make it as well" Kabuto said sadly.

"NO! They can't be dead! I was just getting used to them!" Kiwi exclaimed. A few tears had started to fall down her cheek. Kabuto wiped a stray tear from her face with his thumb and patted her shoulder. He knew that Kiwi has yet to transform from a child to a cold-blooded killing machine like Orochimaru wanted her to. She still wasn't used to the concept of death.

"Yes, I know it's hard," Kabuto said sympathetically. "But Orochimaru-sama needs Sasuke-kun so he can stay young again."

"Wait, didn't Orochi-sama already transfer into another vessel?"

"Yes, but that's because the Sound Four were late, so he had to use another vessel."

"Then what's the point of the Sound Four?"

" Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo and Kimmimaro were just…"

"Just what, Kabu-chan?"

"Pawns, Kiwi. They were just pawns in Orochimaru's plan. In order for Sasuke-kun to arrive, Orochimaru-sama needed escorts. He most likely knew that some of them were going to die anyway."

"So does that make me a pawn, too?" Kiwi asked with sadness in her eyes. Kabuto sighed.

"No. If you were, than Orochimaru-sama would have sent you to fetch him as well. That makes you a knight, to put it in words that you can understand." Kabuto knew the girl liked Shogi, as they would play each other during their time off. "Orochimaru doesn't want you as a vessel or as his pawn. You're way too important and much too powerful to be disposed of. He wants you to be his disciple, which you happily agreed to."When he said this, Kiwi rubbed her Heaven Curse Seal. "After; and if; he dies and I become Kage of the Sound Village, you will be my predecessor."

"Ah, I see. Wait, is that what you came here to tell me?"

"Wha? Oh yeah, that's not it. The thing is, Sasuke-kun just arrived, and Orochimaru-sama would be delighted if you came to greet your new roommate."

"Oh, okay" Kiwi complied. Kabuto grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet. Then, while still holding her hand, he guided her to Orochimaru's quarters to greet the Uchiha. When they arrived, Kabuto released Kiwi's hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a snake-like voice hissed. Kabuto opened the door, and the two stepped into the darkness that is Orochimaru's quarters. The only light in the rooms was coming from the small, lit candles. In the room stood Orochimaru and an unfamiliar figure, who was about Kiwi's height and looked a little older than Kiwi.

"Ah! There you two are!"Orpchimaru said. He walked over to them and patted Kiwi's head. "How are you today, Kiana-chan?"

"Eh. Can't complain" Kiwi said nonchalantly. She leaned to the side so she could get a better look at the new arrival, who was staring into her coffee eyes with his onyx ones. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at the boy.

"Ah, this is Sasuke Uchiha, your new roommate" Orochiamru said with a sly smile. "Sasuke-kun, come say hello to your new friend." Sasuke slowly walked up to her, and she got a better look at him. He wore a blue coat and white shorts. While his face was quite handsome, his hair was nothing to be desired. It was shaped like a bird of the poultry persuasion's derrière, if you catch my drift.

"So, you're my new roomie, eh?" he asked. Kiwi nodded and held out her hand. He grasped it and shook it firmly, leaving Kiwi with a blush on her cheeks.

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, he's touching me! Thank you Baby Jesus!_ Kiwi silently exclaimed. Sasuke snapped his fingers in his face, which took her away from her thoughts.

"Wha, what happened?" she asked absentmindedly. Kabuto slapped the palm of his hand on his face.

Orochimaru leaned towards Kabuto and whispered to him, "I think this could be the start of something, don't you think, Kabuto?"

"Don't count on it," Kabuto whispered back.

"So are you going to show me around, or are you just going to sit there and gawk?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Kiwi immediately snapped to and started to show him around the lair. The cells, the prisoners, the new paint job, et cetera. The final stop on the tour was Sasuke's new room, which was, plot holes be damned, right next to Kiwi's.

"So if you need anything, I'm right next to you, so yeah," Kiwi said. During the course of the tour, she pretended to act like her usual I-don't-give-a-hobo's-behind-about-anything self, but on the inside her heart was pounding like an upbeat dance party.

"OK, thanks," Sasuke said, not meeting her gaze. You can't see it, but the Uchiha's heart of ice was very slowly but surely melting, his rock-hard resistance to those of the opposite sex crumbling. But, being born into a clan with the best poker faces on this Earth, he expertly hid his emotions with a mask of apathy. "Huh," he said, after what seemed like an endless awkward silence.

"What is it?" Kiwi asked. It shouldn't have, but her voice had a small hint of curiosity to it.

"You're not as annoying as I thought you were going to be," Sasuke admitted. "I thought you were going to be another annoying admirer." Kiwi gulped, knowing that, in time, she was going to end up turning into a said admirer if she didn't do something. "I think I might actually enjoy working here." He smirked, and softly closed the door, leaving behind a stunned Kiwi. She blushed, let out an almost inaudible squeal, and ran into her room, almost slamming the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and sighed dreamily. I think she might enjoy being here, too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
